The Hero's Legacy
by nyc.hope
Summary: Now years had passed since his last adventure saving the world, again all while expecting nothing in return; the fates have called upon him again to be the hero that never was. He was Link, the young man who lived to die.
1. I Once was Lost

**When_ he was just a boy, he was called upon by fate to be the savior of the world. The emotional and physical turmoils that he had endured were still with him even as time was reversed because he knew, he still remembered what the future had been like. Gaining no recognition or fame, he continued his duty as a hero to keep the one he loved safe, even though he wasn't even sure that she knew he still existed. Now years had passed since his last adventure saving the world, again all while expecting nothing in return; the fates have called upon him again to be the hero that never was. However as fate would have had it, unexpected turns bring the hero face to face with his past learning a shocking new secret, a secret that could either destroy him or motivate him more to fight for the ones he loved. He was Link, the young man who lived to die._**

_**The Legend of Zelda: The Hero's Legacy**_

_**Chapter 1**_

He always knew that he wouldn't be rewarded for his deeds, for it was his duty as the Hero to protect Hyrule at all costs. Even so, he didn't expect things to turn out as they did. Once Ganondorf had been defeated and peace was restored to Hyrule, the princess had sent him back in time so that he may regain his 7 years. It was unknown to everyone what the consequences of this would be as time is a fickle thing that can be effected by something as small as the flap of a butterfly's wings. Princess Zelda and the other sages had believed that all would be forgotten as they reversed the flow of time, but unbeknownst to them, the most important person of all never forgot.

* * *

7 years had passed and he still had not forgotten the ordeals he had faced, albeit those ordeals had never happened. The last words he remembered the princess had told him still rung in his head, 'You won't remember anything before entering the temple of time Link. It really pains me to do this, but your job as the Hero is over. All of your heroics will be forgotten and you yourself wouldn't remember that you were the Hero of Time. I too wish that we could stay and rebuild Hyrule... Together... But that would be selfish of me, as ruler I must put my country before even my own desires. I am truly sorry Link, I must send you back. But fret not dear Hero, this is the best way to do it as only the sages and I will remember everything that had transversed in this time. Link... I know you won't remember this but i really want to tell you before we must part... I love you.' And with that she sent him back in time believing that he would forget everything, but fate made it so that he would not forget, that he would not forget who he was, the Hero.

Link woke up from his slumber in his room at Lon Lon Ranch and was surprised that it was already noon. Ingo usually woke him up at the crack of dawn when the darkness of the early morning was still settled over Hyrule Field, but today no one had even bothered to wake him up at all.

"Well this is strange" Link mumbled to no one in particular.

Link had long forgone his green tunic as it had never failed to remember what he had, what he lost. Now he dressed simply in a plain white shirt with a brown vest covering all but his arms. His leggings were now a dark gray and he now fashioned brown boots, similar to the ones that he used to have. His earrings were replaced with the symbol of the Triforce on both ears, serving as a reminder that he was a vessel used by the goddesses, it was so that he would always remember that he was the bearer of courage. Instead of gold, the Triforce earrings were a shining silver, which brought out his sky blue eyes, a color that was uncommon among Hyrulians. After he had finished dressing, Link made way to the barn yard where Epona was.

"Talon? Malon? Is anyone here?" yelled Link. "Hell, Ingo are you here?" he continued yelling.

Obviously confused, Link made his way to the stalls where the horses were and found a note on the door.

'Dear Link,

Hey you sleepy head, Daddy and I went to Hyrule Market to celebrate at the carnival!

I know you probably forgot all about the carnival even after I was begging you to take me since forever but since you were so adamant about going anywhere inside the town's walls, i just went with Daddy! Ingo went to visit his family in Kakariko so you have the barn all to yourself. If you decide to come to Hyrule Market, my father and I will probably be at the bar, you know how much daddy loves his ale. Hope to see you there!

-Malon'

'How could I have forgotten' thought link as he slapped his forehead. 'The carnival was today!'

Link had not visited Hyrule Market ever since the first annual carnival which was a few months after he had laid to rest the Master Sword in the Temple of Time. The carnival was to celebrate the peace treaty between the Gerudo and the Hylians after Ganondorf had been executed due to his actions failing in his coupe de tat of the throne of King Daphnes. There was only one reason why he never went back to Castle Town after that day. That day, he saw Zelda again. She was sitting in the stands during one of the events and he was staring at her for what he felt was an eternity. As he was gazing, Zelda began to look around, clearly bored and soon her eyes met Link's and her eyes held an emotion that was something between fear and sorrow. As she quickly looked away Link remembered what she had told him before she sent him back. 'You won't remember anything before entering the Temple of Time Link.' As those words resonated in his head he realized that he would never talk to her ever again. Hurt and broken, he left as quickly as possible, so quickly that by the time Zelda had looked back to where Link once was, he was out of sight.

With that memory fresh in his head, Link began to think, 'It's been 7 years. Maybe it's time to go back, to forgive and forget... Bad choice of words, not forget, just forgive.' Link was sure that none of the sages knew the mistake that they have made when they sent him back in time. He still remembered, remembered everything that had happened in the other timeline. But now, being a mature young man, he decided it was time to make amends.

* * *

There was music sounding everywhere throughout the town, festivities could be seen in every street corner. Link smiled at the sight, he knew that even though no one knew about his heroics, he was content because the people he fought for could all be safe living peaceful, joyous lives. Slowly walking through Castle Town, he made his way towards the heart of the Carnival, the annual peace fair. When he arrived at the center of the Carnival, he saw how crowded it was so he nimbly climbed the nearest tree he could find the get a good view of the fair. He sat up high in the branch staring lazily into the crowd when something, no, someone caught his eye. Her golden hair was tied neatly into a complicated bun on the top of her head, kept neat beautifully by a diamond pin. After all the time that had passed, he still thought that she was beautiful. As Link fell victim to a daydream, he began to slip from the high branch he was perched on and he fell, right at the center of the fair in front of the Royal Family and all of the Nobles.

"OW!" Link yelled as he landed with a thud. He stood up and looked around and realized that he fell into the worst place possible, he fell into the presence of the Royal Family and the Nobles. "I'm so sorry sir." Link said to the man that he had fell on.

"YOU WORTHLESS MONGREL, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING MAIMING THE BODY OF A NOBLE." bellowed the man. "GUARDS. ARREST THIS MAN."

When the angry Noble had called the guards over, Link subconsciously reached for a sword on his back, but stopped his arm short realizing that he put the Master Sword to rest over 7 years ago.

"Come here peasant." said one of the guards as he dragged Link away from the Nobles. Link knew that he could single handedly take on the guards, but he used his better judgement to oblige to their orders lest he be subjected to a more severe punishment.

"SEND THAT SCUM TO THE DUNGEONS. HE RUINED BY PERFECT SUIT AND EMBARRASSED ME IN FRONT OF THE ROYAL FAMILY." bellowed the Noble.

"Please sir, it was an accident. I was resting on the branch of this tree when i slipped and fell. I'm really sorry about your suit, but don't you think it's a little too harsh to send me to the dungeons?" pleaded Link. "I could work for you to pay off the value of the suit sir. Please don't send me to the dunge-"

"QUIET PEASANT. HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME AT ALL. FOR THAT YOU'LL BE STAYING IN THE DUNGEONS FOR 10 YEARS." continued the angry Noble.

Link felt dread creep into his heart because he knew that there was nothing he could do at this point with his hands cuffed together by an iron handcuff. Link contemplated running away and was about to sprint until he heard a dominating powerful voice.

"That is enough Lord Malloy, give the boy a rest. Did you forget that today is the day of peace? We must be kind to others."

Link looked up to catch a glimpse of the man who had just saved his life...

"My Lord!" Link said quickly before falling on his knees. "My King, you didn't have to do that for me. Thank you for your kindness. I beg for your forgiveness sire, it was never in my intentions to -"

That's enough lad." laughed the King. "If it wasn't for my daughter, I wouldn't even have noticed you toppling on top of stubborn ole' Malloy here." said the king while adding on a hearty laugh. "My daughter is the one you should be thanking. Come on, go ahead she's right behind you you know."

Link froze as he was. He dared not turn around for he knew who he would see. He would see the beautiful face of Zelda, the embodiment of Beauty and Wisdom, the person who had sent him back, the person who had hurt him so, the person who also remembered.

He slowly got up and turned around wearily as a lone bead of sweat dripped across his brow. When he turned around, he was face to face with the person that he once knew. He knew that Zelda thought that he wouldn't remember her at all. He couldn't bear to give Zelda grief giving her knowledge of the mistake that she had made. He had to hide the fact that he _remembered_.

"Princess, I believe I owe you a thanks for saving my life." said Link quietly. The other Nobles and the King had begun to return to their stands again, leaving Link alone with the princess.

"Don't be absurd, today is the day of peace, it would shame the goddesses if I were to let Malloy continue to harass you like that. By the way, he couldn't even send you to the dungeons you know, that right is reserved for the Royal Family." she said with a soft giggle. "I am princess Zelda, you probably know who I am. Would you be kind enough to give me your name?" Zelda said with an obvious facade of ignorance.

Link hesitated before he answered. He knew that she couldn't find out that he still remembered. "I go by the name of Link." he said. "I have never met someone as beautiful as you." Link said cooly, feigning ignorance. "Thank you for saving me princess. I believe I should go now." he said as he quickly turned to leave.

"Wait." she whispered.

He stopped dead in his tracks. Tears were threatening to escape his eyes, his heart at war with his mind trying to decide whether or not to tell her the truth. Link turned back around and stared into the eyes of the princess.

Zelda stared back into Link's eyes and bit her lower lip, as if she was in deep thought.

"Is something the matter princess?" Link asked after regaining his composure. "It seems to me that I look familiar to you, otherwise you wouldn't be staring so intently at me." joked Link.

"Ah, it is nothing. Link, I would like to invite you to dinner at the Royal Castle tonight. A sort of retribution for your troubles from Lord Malloy." She said.

"Princess, I would love to but I'm needed back at the ranch that I work at, Lon Lon Ranch to be precise."

"Oh, Talon's Ranch!" She said with a smile. "He has been shipping the Royal Family his famous Moo Moo Milk since before I was born! You could invite him over with his family too." She said.

"It would do me great honor to dine with the Royal Family tonight princess."

"Oh, please do not be so formal. You can just call me Zelda." She said with a smirk on her face. She had missed Link's company from the very day she had sent him back in time.

"Okay, Zelda." replied Link, a small smile forming on his lips. "I'll bring the Talon and his daughter over tonight for the dinner. I'll see you there!"

And with that they said their goodbyes and left.

Zelda looked into the crowd where Link had disappeared into. She felt the top of her hand tingle after she had spoken to Link. It was tingling with the mark of the Triforce, a mark that he wasn't supposed to have anymore. Walking away in deep thought, Zelda pondered on what this could mean.

In the distance a hooded figure was seated atop the roof of a building. "So they finally meet again." grumbled the figure. "It looks like it's time for Lord Ganondorf to return to Hyrule from the dead. That Triforce of Power that he has, a nifty thing it is." said the figure in a sickening dark voice. With the snap of his fingers, the hooded figure disappeared in a puff a smoke leaving behind no evidence that he was there at all. There was a storm brewing in Hyrule and Fate was quick at work, working to play out the destinies of the ones who possessed the gifts of the goddesses.


	2. The Story Unheard

_**Chapter 2-The Story Unheard**_

Ever since the moment Link was sent back in time, he was no longer his usual spirited self. In his travels throughout the flux of time, he had experienced maturity and growth; when he was sent back to live as a child again, his growth and maturity was taken from him, forcing him to attempt to return to his forgotten youthful innocence which he knew wasn't a possibility. When he was subjected to his reversion back into a child, he only reverted physically, not mentally, and this served as the turning point in his life. The spirit and mind of the Hero of Time was stuck in a vessel that had long forgotten that it had once harbored the Courage of all of Hyrule. This dissonance of body and soul eventually pushed him into a period of self reflection and contemplation, a trial that would lead him to a land far from the borders of the Golden Hyrulean border. Trying to discover his identity as a lonely Hero stuck in the body of his then unfamiliar childhood frame, he set out on a quest; this time not for the sake Hyrule, but rather for the sake of his own sanity.

* * *

The Hero clad in green was but a shell of his former self. A couple of years after returning to his own time, memories of the future he had saved were beginning to fade. As the memories of his ventures and accomplishments began to dissipate, the Hero was left with a sense of longing, a sense of longing for a time when all his accomplishments and accolades still existed, a sense of longing for the life he could have had. As the memories of his adventures left him, he was left with only the truly significant ones, ones of friends, losses, battles, and love. One memory he was determined not to forget was one of his fairy friend, the fairy known as Navi. Longing to hold on to a piece of the future in his past, he set out on a journey determined to find his friend.

* * *

'You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?'...

Memories of that distant land plagued his mind for many years; memories of learning, laughing, new experiences - tragedy, sorrow, heart break, and death. It was in this land that Link learned that he wasn't a 'true Hero'. His many failures and shortcomings in the land of Termina had given him the greatest lesson of all.

'The right thing... What is it? I wonder, if you do the right thing, does it really make everyone happy?'...

Seeing the people of Termina all facing their own struggles, the Hero of Time had difficulty facing the emotional turmoil he had witnessed taking place. He was in control of the fates of others and although he had the power of the ocarina of time aiding him, he wasn't able to help everyone in need because the flow of time was constantly working against his accomplishments. Seeing all that he had achieved being erased over and over again, the Hero of Time learned that it was impossible to be a Hero in a world like this; he truly believed that he didn't deserve the recognition of being a Hero whilst knowing all of his shortcomings in the land of Termina. Termina had changed Link.

* * *

"So Link, if I may ask, what was your childhood like?" asked the princess clad in a beautifully simple white dinner dress.

Link paused before giving an answer and became lost in thought staring at his portion of venison on his plate.

"Link, the princess asked you a question silly." came the sweet voice of Malon as she nudged him on his arm.

Link looked up from his plate with a tinge of red grazing his cheeks. Evidently embarrassed, he cleared his throat and proceeded to give an answer. "Oh yes, my childhood was a bit, uhm how should I say this. It was very pleasant." Link smiled. "The earliest memories of mine are of the Kokiri Forest in the southern area of Hyrule; it may be hard to believe but at one point in my life, I truly believed that I was a native of the Kokiri people." he said with a gentle sigh. "It was amazing really, the only problem that I had there was that I didn't have a fai-" Link fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat and continued. "The only problem was this jerk named Mido. He always bullied me for not being a true Kokiri and eventually the Great Deku Tree requested my audience. It was then he told me about the story of my mother who perished shortly after she brought me to the safe haven of Kokiri Village. It didn't really hit me that I wasn't a Kokiri until I heard it from the Great Deku Tree himself. It really shattered my world for a good amount of time." He chuckled. "Shortly after, the Great Deku Tree sent me away on a journey, a life changing one at that, and eventually I ended up wandering the land of Hyrule. To be honest my life hasn't really been quite pleasant." He sighed with a small smile on his face. "You may think I'm crazy, but I was a traveling warrior for some time. I tried helping people in need whenever I could, but i eventually lost a friend." Link whispered softly. "There was a point in my life when I felt like I had to leave Hyrule. My friend was the only link I had left to the life I once had but once I lost her, I felt like I was incomplete. With that in mind, I journeyed to a land called Termina and it was there that I realized that it was impossible to help every person you see struggling." he said with a small frown. As Link realized that he was frowning, Link chuckled and continued his story. "My services as a traveling warrior brought me to visit many places and witness many things. When my adventures were all said and done, i returned to Hyrule and started working for Talon. Haha, working at the ranch was and is the highlight of my life. The peace and quiet is serene and scenery majestic. I am a lucky man to be living there." He finished with a sincere smile.

Princess Zelda smiled as Link finished his story. "With all that you've been through, I take it that you're a skilled swordsman Link? If you would like there is a sparring facility in the castle for guards and soldiers, maybe you would like to visit there sometime." Zelda said. "With your credentials, I believe that it may be possible for you to take a job as an executive guard of the Royal Family, although it may be difficult to obtain because of your young age." she giggled. "Anyways that's always an open offer if you're ever willing to take it." She said as she smiled regally.

"My princess, I would honestly love to, but to be reasonable, I would have to stay at Lon Lon Ranch for a while longer as to pay off my debts to dear Talon here." Link smiled. "If the opportunity ever arises, I will indeed take you up on that offer milady."

Zelda seemed to ponder what her next words would be after hearing what Link's reply to her offer was... "So, seeing that you've been at Lon Lon Ranch for quite some time, I take it that you're promised to dear Malon here?" the princess said with what seemed like a forced smile.

Link gave a small chuckle as he was about to give a reply. "Oh it's nothing like that. I've been working as a ranch hand ever since Talon had generously provided me a place to stay." Link said with a smile. "Malon and I have a more sibling like relationship. Even if I did harbor any romantic feelings towards her, I would probably be shot down immediately." he laughed. "Malon has enough suiters, I wouldn't want to stress her anymore trying to pursue her myself."

With those words, everybody at the dining table laughed heartily, enjoying their meals while trying to take great care learning more about each other. As the dinner progressed, Link was surprised to see that Talon was well known as well as well liked by the general populous of the nobility. Unbeknownst to Link, Talon's family was a part of the Obelyn family tree. Talon had inherited the land in Hyrule Field and transformed it into a Ranch, and his life long dream of living a peaceful rural life away from politics and nobility was completed. Hearing Talon's life story, Link felt a sense of ease knowing that dreams could come true if we have the courage to pursue them, as he learned from Talon's story.


	3. Dreams

_**Chapter 3: Dreams**_

It had been three months since the dinner at the castle. Link had awoken this particular day in a delightful mood. His nostrils flared as he breathed in the scent of the morning dew of the field and he couldn't feel any more at peace. He exited his tiny cabin at the ranch and made his way across the field to the small river where he bathed. Although he was distracted by the many hectic thoughts in his head, Link had managed to bathe himself quickly as he got ready to look his best, for today was going to be a significant turning point in his life. To signify a new page in his life, Link had decided to forgo the garb he wore as a ranch hand in Lon Lon Ranch. Although his choices were limited, Link had managed to acquire a sky blue tunic with designs of Hylian markings resembling the patterns on the classic Hylian shield. He also received new leggings, a light grey that resembled the one he used to wear. His old worn out boots were replaced with a sturdy pair of boots made of the finest leather with a milky shade of brown, his new earrings still resembled the Triforce in its gold magnificence as the sun gleamed off of its brilliant face. As he donned his new clothing, Link took out of his satchel a small metallic case, a case he hadn't opened in the longest of times. This was the case that once held his dearest memories, memories of the Guardian of the Forest, the Ruler of the Mountains, and the Princess of the Rivers. From the case, he took out three small gems, beautiful priceless gems that each represented a person, feeling, and memory.

The first object from the case was the Kokiri's Emerald, a beautiful gem cut into a swirl set into a fine thin plate of gold lining. This gem was his connection to the Great Deku Tree, the being who had perished in an attempt to protect the world from a great evil. Although he had passed away in the process, the Great Deku Tree had managed to keep the sacred gem safe to be able to pass it on to Link so that it may aid his quest. When Link held that gem in his hands, he was overcome with nostalgia, with a sense of intense yearning for his childhood in the Kokiri forest. He revisited old memories of running through the meadows until the sun went down, day after day. The Kokiri Emerald represented Link's youth and innocence; it served as a reminder to him that no matter what kinds of different hardships he may encounter, that he should always stay on the path of righteousness for that is what made him a Hero. Although the Kokiri's Emerald was once an artifact of immense magical properties, the magical gem had long since lost its power and was now just a precious stone. To symbolize both his return to innocence and the humble beginnings of his life, he attached the gem to a thin gold chain and donned it as a necklace.

The second object from the case was the Goron's Ruby, a precious gem that was cut in shaped of a ball of flame surrounded by a golden light. This gem served Link as a reminder of the day he entered manhood. The ruby was given to him by his sworn brother, Darunia, the leader and hero of the Goron Tribe. This ruby did not only serve him as a reminder of the person who taught him how to be a hero, but also of Link's coming of age. The lessons that Link had learned from the mighty Goron only led him to have the utmost respect for Darunia because of the way he carried not only himself, but also his entire tribe. Looking back at the times he spent in Goron City, Link realized that he would never have been the man he was today if it weren't for the exemplary loyalty, courage, and honor of Darunia that he had emulated. Link had a gentle smile on his face reminiscing of when he became a sworn brother; because of his immeasurable loyalty, courage, and honor (all of which were traits hailed by the Gorons), Link gained not only the respect of Darunia and his tribe, but also their care and support as he was declared to be a part of Darunia's family as his sworn brother. Thinking back at those memories, Link attached the Goron's Ruby on the buckle of his belt to symbolize the stability of his virtues and the foundation of his identity. Link would always be grateful to Darunia and the Gorons for witnessing his coming of age with the support of the family that he never had.

The last object from the case was the Zora's Sapphire. This gem was made to look like three azure bubbles connected by golden crescents. Link remembered how he had received the stone, it was given as an engagement ring from the Zoran princess, Ruto. Although he was too young to actually comprehend the significance of it, eventually he learned the importance of commitment. He held the gem in his hand and was reminded of Ruto, who he thought to be his polar opposite. She was a tenacious princess with a firm grip on the way her life went whereas Link was a free spirit, roaming the world to wherever the spirits may have led him. He thought back to the time when he walked upon the waters after he had rescued the princess. The Zoras had set a party in honor of the Hero, and that was when Link felt true comradery. It was then that he realized that he had real companionship within a network of friends that he had made in his journey and that helped to motivate him to persevere through tough times. Reminded of the fellowship that he had with the others, Link was able to overcome all odds to save the future world. To him, Zora's Sapphire was a constant reminder that he always had friends he could rely on no matter how difficult his journey became. To signify his undying devotion to his comrades, Link placed the Sapphire on the leathery gauntlet and wore the stone as a bracelet.

Once Link had finished reminiscing his past, he called Epona to him and set out on a journey to castle town, where his new life would blossom.

* * *

_**Hey guys, I know that the story's going really slowly right now, but soon enough the plot's going to thicken! I'll try updating as soon as I can once I decide what path I'm going to take this story. If you have any suggestions for the story, feel free to tell me! :)**_


End file.
